The Kraken
by astrau
Summary: "Giant SQUID? What it's gonna do with us?" "Take your pick, Mickey. It's either planning to do unspeakable things or... it's just hungry!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The turtles belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon and not to me for obvious reasons.**

**Warning: Suggestive themes, nudity, Raph's potty mouth.**

**Joint project of shimbashka/astrau**

The plan was absolutely simple - storm the Kraang scientific facility, destroy as many clumsy Kraang droids and pieces of the Kraang equipment as possible and get away to the safety of sewers. And like any other simple plan ever made by the ninja turtles, this one too failed spectacularly.

First it was Karai who decided to crash the party. With her customary snarls and insufferably haughty attitude, she confused Leo (_eh, Karai, hello, long time no see_?), enraged Raph (_what are you DOING here, you_!), irritated Don (_why it is always her and not April_?) and distracted Mikey (_isn't it time for pizza already_?) long enough to completely destroy even the semblance of order to the detriment of their mission. The Kraag, being able to fast regroup for a change, started to shower the hapless heroes and their reluctant ally/associate with the massive beams of laser fire. They were cut from the exit and forced to seek refuge in the large atrium like room, where they unfortunately had to face another inconvenient obstacle, more precisely …

"_No way! Are you kidding me?" That came from Raph._

… an enormous mutated creature with large and droopy eyes…

"_Isn't he cute? How do we call him?" that's from Mikey._

…multiple long wriggling tentacles…

"_Tentacle monster? Kinky!" – Karai._

…with various sucker cups …

"_Giant squid? Giant SQUID? – Leo._

…. and a big toothless salivating maw of a mouth.

"_Actually, it's not a squid per se. It is evident that the creature derives from some sort of cephalopod, but the quantity of tentacles and the absence of beak let me doubt that …" – that's Donnie's explanation, interrupted by the collective 'shut up!'_

The giant maybe squid/not a squid slowly stretched its mouth in imitation of a smile and looked at our hapless heroes with hungry anticipation.

"Guys," Leo felt his suddenly parched throat constrict. "Looks like I found an exit. It's a small window near the ceiling in the far corner of this room. However, if we want to reach it, we'll have to get around this …obstacle first. That's the plan."

Raph huffed and smirked and looked at his big brother with something akin of contempt. "You and your princess both can …get around. My plan is much better! Let's bash its slimy head! Who's with me?" And so the red masked turtle rushed straight ahead with only his sais, battle cry and steely determination as his weapons. The others followed suit, some gladly ('_Yeah! Let's rumble! – from Mikey_), some rather reluctantly ('_It is quite possibly a rare specimen of the animal kingdom, still unknown to the science! – that's from Donnie_).

As if only waiting for their assault, the creature stretched its various thick appendages adorned with suction cups and waived them invitingly in the air.

"This thing's mocking us!"

"Guys, I am not sure if it's a good idea. This one looks like a sentient being…"

"What's the difference? Let's kick its shell!"

"He has a shell? Where? Where?"

Karai watched the unfolding spectacle with amusement. Crouched low, with perpetual smirk on her lips, she stayed in the shadows of the atrium's large columns, silent and invisible like a ghost. She knew that in the worst case scenario, that is if the turtle boys were captured or defeated, she should be able to sneak out of here, leaving the battle zone completely unscathed.

Alas, her predictions for the worst case scenario were coming true. The boys were obviously in a bind and the big tentacle monster was handing them their shells, throwing the turtles around like ragdolls with impossible strength and speed. To her it was evident that the creature was only toying with its prey. And like every game, this one would become very tiresome very soon. As if reading her mind, the giant squid or whatever it was, abruptly decided to end the fun, by catching and trussing the turtle boys one after another. As if in respect of the turtle's informal pecking order, the first one who was caught by the creature was Mikey, grabbed by the ankles and tossed into the air ('_Yeah, roller-coaster_!'), where he stayed, bound by hands and feet by the giant tentacles. The next was Donnie ('_Not my face! Why are they always grabbing my face_!'), followed by Raph ('_Put me down, you oversized water balloon_!'), and the last one was Leo, who despite his most valiant efforts ('_Run, Karai, run_!) shared the fate of his younger brothers.

Securely bound, their movements restricted, suspended in the air by the giant appendages, the turtle boys were of no use for the Foot clan kunoichi. And so she decided that it was the best time to leave the Dodge. Silently sneaking behind the columns, she reached the far end of the room with the tiny open window at the top, her designated exit. Jumping high in the air and intending to land on the windowsill, she suddenly felt something big, strong and meaty wrapping around her legs.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Her ninjatou was instantly in her hands and she slashed violently, but the strike never connected. The weapon was wrenched from her hand, and she was immediately restrained, her arms and legs spread wide by the monster's enormous appendages.

The turtles, being in the same boat as her, looked at the girl, some with pity (_Leo_), some with unconcealed glee (_Raph, naturally_).

"What now?" Mikey voiced what was on their collective mind.

"Now it's time for _shokushu goukan_," Karai smirked, still smug and haughty…But not for long.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The turtles belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon and not to me for obvious reasons.**

**Warning: Tentacles, suggestive themes, crack, nudity, rude humor, Raph's potty mouth and did I say tentacles?**

**Joint project of shimbashka/astrau**

The illustrious kunoichi of the Foot clan was having fun, not that others, including her reluctant allies, would describe her position as amusing one. She was spread between the wriggling tentacles, patted, fondled and probed. Stronger than steel manacles, the thick appendages enveloped her wrists and ankles; and the solid mass of the convulsing alien flesh supported her from behind like a cushion. Her legs were parted wide, and a few squirmy feelers found the refuge between her inner thighs. The other adventurous tentacles slowly circled her mouth and fondled her neck. The position she was forced in reminded her of the famous Hokusai woodprint, 'The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife, which depicted ama, the Japanese diver girl, being fondled by two octopuses. It was an unusual and exciting experience.

As far as the monsters go, the one that caught Karai was the most considerate creature she had ever had the pleasure to meet. It didn't want its captive to feel uncomfortable, didn't want to damage her, hurt her. The big soulful eyes of the monster looked at her inquiringly as if seeking her approval. A true gentleman indeed. Let him pat her all it wants, Karai decided. It was fun, a lot of fun!

Her partners in crime, on the other hand, were not so lucky. The squid monster didn't express any visible interest in the turtle boys. They were restrained and disarmed, their weapons thrown on the ground haphazardly, their plastrons and carapaces probed ('_Hey, that's not removable, you takoyaki reject_!') and that was all. Karai was only mildly curious what was in store for them. Nothing good, from the look of it.

It was very difficult for her to understand, but the leader of the turtles, Leonardo, was looking at her with concern. After all the betrayals, after all the bad blood that existed between their clans, he still was concerned for her wellbeing! Incomprehensible behavior! Still, he was the only one from their little group of ninja wannabes who still tolerated Karai's frequent intrusions in their missions, the only one who would ask questions first and try to kick her ass later. And…it was obvious that he was totally in love with her, the weakness that she would take advantage later.

The other turtles were showering her with emotions ranging from vengeful glee (the red-masked brawler, Raphael) to contempt (the scrawny teen, Donatello) to boredom (the freckled one, what's his name? Michelangelo!). Karai's smile grew. The turtle boys didn't know how funny they looked from her angle, all trussed, restrained and stiff, nervously waiting for another shoe to drop, for the inevitable disaster to happen. Apparently, the turtles didn't know how to relax, to cherish the moment, to embrace the new experience! Karai would gladly teach them all, but she doubted they would agree to become her students.

The brawler, Raphael, scowled at her. Undoubtedly, he wanted to see her defeated or at least embarrassed. Well, Karai had never experienced defeat in her life, and the word embarrassment didn't exist in her vocabulary.

"So you've into the kinky stuff, sis?" he said to her with a crooked smile.

"What if I am? Have something on your mind?" she retorted.

"Plenty. How about…"

"Just leave her alone, Raph," she heard the weary voice of Leonardo. "We're all in the same boat."

"If not for her, we'd be home already! She interrupted our mission!"

"Oh, now it's my fault you've been caught. And your lack of skills has nothing to do with it!" Karai raised an eyebrow. The slithering tentacles patted her cheek approvingly. Clearly, the monster agreed with her. Raphael reverted his eyes in disgust.

"Chill guys! And…girl," Leo cast a furtive glance in her direction. He was distressed and still so cute that she wanted to pat his cheeks. Or ask the squid monster to do the same.

"We need a plan if we want to get out of here! We have to work towards the common goal!"

"That's your job, devising plans," retorted Raphael angrily. "You're a leader. Argh, if not for that fucking bitch…"

"Um, Karai," asked the freckled kid, Michelangelo. "What's _shokushu goukan_ you mentioned earlier? Some sort of Japanese torture?"

The scrawny turtle, Donatello, coughed. "Believe me, Mikey, you don't want to know."

This one was a closeted Urotsukidoji fan, obviously. He had that instantly recognizable virgin otaku look on his face.

"Don't you all want to know," the kunoichi drawled. "Don't worry, little one, today you'll see the practical demonstration! Hopefully." The tentacles stirred in anticipation. They were eager to please.

"Harlot," said the nerd matter-of-factly. Nevertheless, his face was flushed, and it was not from anger.

"How predictably old-fashioned! That's what the life in the sewers can do to your sense of originality!"

"Don't insult our home!" - this again from Raphael, who was becoming angrier with every passing moment.

"Yeah, Karai, don't be mean! Better tell me about _shokushu goukan_!" The freckled face smiled and Karai smiled back. The little one so deserved to know the raunchier aspects of fun!

"Guys, guys, what about the plan?" implored the turtle's leader.

"Later, bro, later. Here we've got something more interesting…"

Suddenly, they heard a booming voice from the loudspeakers. The quirky speech pattern of the pink space invaders interrupted their bickering.

"Listen to the Kraang, the ones that are known as turtles! For the crime of intruding into the place that is a place of importance that belongs to the Kraang, the ones that are known as turtles will be soon terminated in that place that is a place that belongs to the Kraang! Embrace your destiny, the ones that are known as turtles! Meet the great creation of the Kraang that is known as KRAKEN!"

The big squid opened his mouth and waived his tongue in greeting.

"Hello!" Mikey smiled. "Wanna be friends?"

"Mikey," said Donatello dryly. "You know, this mutant is supposed to terminate us."

"Whaaaa?"

"Kill us."

"Oh," the orange masked one visibly deflated. And after a moment, "Aw! Aw! I don't wanna! No!" Sudden panic. Wide eyes. Flailing body."I don't wonna die! No, bros! Do something about it! Leo, Donnie, Raph! We are gonna be eaten by this Kraken? Or we are gonna be strangled? Or… Wait…So its name is Kraken? They named him without me?! Laaaame!"

Karai decided that it was the right time to explain to the Kraang some important things.

"You, the Kraang!" she said in that sure, no-nonsense, slightly contemptuous tone, that was befitting to the hair of the great ninja clan. "I am a member of the Foot clan and nobody messes with the Foot!" _Apart from the turtles, obviously._ "Release me immediately or else!" The boys looked at her with amazement.

"Sis, you are delusional!" – from Raph.

"Is it news for you?" – from Donatello.

"And I still don't know what _shokushu goukan_ means", - this one from Mikey.

The Kraang, invisible to her eyes, made a sound that was a cross between a screech and a chuckle.

"The unknown intruder, listen! The great Kraken expresses admiration towards this one!"

The squid monster slightly squeezed her to better express its appreciation and positioned her body above its great gaping maw of a mouth. So _shokushu goukan_ it was, she just knew it!

The booming voice of the Kraang continued, though.

"The unknown intruder receives a special honor from the great Kraken! The intruder is invited to make a tour through the great Kraken's digestive system!"

"Oh?" the girl was surprised. "No _shokushu goukan_?"

Definitely, the Kraang lacked imagination. To have a restrained helpless girl in their clutches and do nothing about it, well…it was just unacceptable!

"I'm sure you'll make a tasty appetizer," sniggered Raphael.

"Sorry, Karai," Mikey's large eyes twinkled. "But ladies first!"

"How long it would take to digest her fully?" Donatello mused.

The leader of the turtles didn't say anything. His brows were furrowed in deep concentration.

Karai just shrugged. Let him worry a little. He was so good at it! As for her, she always thought that life meant nothing without a little excitement and spice in it. So what if the big bad monster wanted to eat her alive? At least she wouldn't be bored!

The smirk was still on her face, even when the writhing mass of tentacles started to drag her into the widely open maw of the slobbering mutant…

TBC

Author's notes.

**Shokushu goukan** or tentacle erotica describes a type of pornography most commonly found in Japan. It integrates elements of traditional pornography with horror or science-fiction themes. (from Wikipedia).

**The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife** is a woodcut design of the ukiyo-e genre by the Japanese artist Hokusai.

**Urotshukidoji** is a famous Japanese hentai anime (I have a feeling that this one is one of the best known examples of this genre).

Oh, and the next chapter will be (how do we put it?) a little bit risqué. Be warned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The turtles belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon and not to me for obvious reasons.**

**Warning: Suggestive themes, crack, dubious content. **

**Joint project of shimbashka/astrau**

He died and was transported to the Twilight Zone. Those were exactly the thoughts of Leonardo, the Fearless Turtle. One moment he was fighting with the hordes of the Kraang droids (everything as usual, mind you) and the next he was snatched, disarmed and restrained by a giant squid like creature along with his nemesis/former girlfriend (the last statement could be accompanied by a big question mark, of course). His brothers, being in the same boat as him, that is similarly bound and subdued, were not showing even the slightest sign of distress. They obviously knew that in the end the rightfulness would prevail … somehow. Leo, on the other hand, was worried. Being worried and nervous and always responsible for his actions was one of his main hobbies (at least Raph claimed so and maybeeeee in this case he was sort of right?) That's why when the large appendages of the mutated creature swiftly pulled Karai into the gaping hole of a mouth, the young leader shouted angrily, shaking with powerless rage.

"Just leave her alone!"

To the utter surprise of Leo, the squid did just that, spitting the girl out with distaste. Covered from head to toe in slime, the disgruntled Foot ninja was swiftly caught and restrained once more by the long and powerful tentacles that were not as gentle and considerate this time around.

"Karai is icky!" smiled Mikey. "I just knew it!"

"She is not to his taste, eh, Leo?" commented Raph, obviously sympathizing with the poor creature. "A hard nut to crack."

"Good observation, brother," Don nodded wisely. "Her armor is precisely like a nut shell. She doesn't have an advantage of being born with natural armor, like us, so she has to wear an artificial one for defensive purposes. And, being made of metal with sharp planes and angles, all that armor can easily damage the Kraken's gentle esophagus. In his place, I'd find a way to get rid of all of that metal before I even try to sample this nut for the second time."

As if hearing the Don's advice, the squid started to shake its captive, trying to extract this delicious morsel from her shell. However, the task was not an easy one. The Kraken pushed and pulled, but the armor stubbornly stayed put.

"Let me help you!" hollered Raph. "I'll strip her in no time!"

The creature looked at the brawler hesitantly as if pondering whether to accept his proposition and at the same time doubting the red masked turtle's abilities.

"Well, I just offered," Raph shrugged or at least tried to shrug, considering his bound and helpless state. "Your loss, pal."

"It's not as easy as it looks like," Donnie continued to explain. "It's quite obviously a custom made armor, not that cheap knock off of unknown origin the other Foots are used to wear."

"Correct, scrawny," Karai gasped, being thrown around by the squid's giant tentacles like a rag doll. "It's a…custom…made…Designed … by the Shredder…himself…Nobody… can …take it off …without …my consent!"

"It's like a chastity belt!" exclaimed Don.

"What's a chastity belt?" asked Mikey innocently.

"Eh…"

Karai had had enough.

"Time out!" she shouted. The squid, obeying more out curiosity than of necessity, stopped its movements .

Coated in slime, utterly disheveled and still indomitably regal, the young kunoichi fearlessly looked into her captor's enormous eyes.

"Let's talk."

The big mutant pulled her closer as if wishing to ask what the girl's intentions were. Karai smirked arrogantly.

"As I said, my armor is of custom design. And only I know the secret of assembling and disassembling it properly. So you can shake me all you want, the result would be the same," she smiled triumphantly.

The Kraken looked at the young kunoichi with utter confusion. Obviously, he was unable to resolve this situation in his favor.

"So I have a proposition."

The Kraken was ready to listen.

"You want to eat me?"

The creature nodded slowly.

"Alive, preferably?"

This time the nod was more vigorous.

"Well, I do not mind. You can eat me. Being eaten alive is a new and exciting experience for me. Still, we have this little problem of my …armor that denies you the full access to my delicious body. Am I correct?"

The Kraken patted her cheek. Obviously, it found her quite delicious indeed.

"So," Karai slowly exhailed. "I can do it…myself"

The creature started to caress her body everywhere where it was not covered by the angular metal plates. Judging by the copious saliva dropping from its mouse, it was becoming more and more impatient with every passing moment.

"OK," Karai closed her eyes and swallowed had, as if accepting her fate. "I'll take off my armor. I'll do it myself. And then I'll be yours completely, entirely at your disposal. But first you just have to…release me."

The Kraken was eager to oblige, anticipating the tasty meal and slowly put the girl down, untangling long appendages one by one.

"Oh, man, this mutant is such an idiot!" Don sulked. Raph, seeing such an injustice, yelled, trying to warn the naive creature. "It's a trick! She's pulling the fast one!"

It would be exaggeration to say that Karai was annoyed with the turtle brothers antiques. She was just slightly irked, that's all. Besides, the Kraken was following her orders, like an every good mutated creature should and soon…

"Halt!" the voice from the hidden speaker echoed through the hall. "The Kraang forbids the mutant known as the Kraken to release the unknown intruder. The Kraang droids will assist the unknown intruder in removing of the outer layers of her garments."

The Kraken, swift as a wind, pulled Karai off the ground again.

"The Kraang…"

"No deal," the kunoichi shouted, interrupting the monotonous drivel of the pesky aliens. "Your incompetent creations will never succeed in removing my armour! It's …just..not...possible!" She struggled uselessly with the inhuman grasp of the appendages, crisscrossing and squeezing her light body.

"I have another proposition!" she yelled to the whole world to hear.

"Isn't she the crafty one?" Raph wondered.

"And her plan almost worked," seconded Don.

"But not this time, no. She is not slipping away without us."

"No, she is not."

"Karai," whispered Leo. It seemed like he alone wished her luck.

The Kraang, after a long pause, deigned the group with an answer.

"The Kraang are willing to listen to the unknown intruder."

"I will not let your filthy Kraang droids touch my body, which belong to the Foot clan! One of the turtles will strip me instead!"

There was a long pause. Obviously, the Kraang were considering all the pro and contra of her proposition.

"The Kraang agree," was heard from the speakers at last. "One of the turtles will assist the intruder in removing of the garments following the instructions delivered by the intruder. The Kraang express the hope that the intruder will act wisely and refrain from the suspicious movements. Remember, the Kraang is always watching you!"

"Sure you are," she muttered. "Hentai."

**Author's notes**

**Sorry for the long delay. Shimbaska is very busy (or is pretending to be busy) writing her term paper and astrau just returned from a long vacation. And although we promised you a raunchy chapter, the resulting writing is a disappointing mix of vanilla and crack. But don't worry, the next chapter certainly will be more…eh, will be better.**

**So, we need your advice. Who of the four brothers should have the honors of stripping Karai of her…armor?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The turtles belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon and not to me for obvious reasons.**

**Warning: Suggestive themes, crack, dubious content, tasteless humor, nudity. Blatant fanservice! **

**Joint project of shimbashka/astrau**

**Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were playing jan ken pon. Guess what, Leo won! So he gets an opportunity to remove Karai's armor!**

Leonardo the indomitable turtle stared at Karai with horror.

"_One of the turtles will strip me instead_," she said. And looked straight at him as if inviting the young leader to take the initiative. Oh, to touch Karai, to feel the young and supple body blessed with these feminine curves, to reach her ample ch…chest, it was his ultimate dream… No, it was just IMPOSSIBLE. He had no right, absolutely no right to think about the girl in that way! It was demeaning, it was plain wrong. It went against all the teaching the Master Splinter instilled in him.

"Hey, I'll do it!" yelled Raph to his right. "Bring it on!"

"I can be of assistance too," said Donnie humbly.

"And I…" their youngest brother started hesitantly.

"Shut up, Mikey!"

Karai wasn't impressed. Wasn't impressed at all. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows as if pondering the comparative qualities of the turtle brothers.

"Can I choose?"

"Choose anyone!" the Kraang's booming voice agreed. "But choose wisely!"

"Leonardo, I choose you!" she exclaimed and silently added. "Great, I've just made a Pokemon reference!"

"Kotowaru!" yelled Leo. "No, no, no!"

"You just have to agree!" Raph tried to persuade his obstinate brother. "Maybe it's the best day of your life!"

"Or what is left of your life," quipped Don.

"Anyway, to undress a girl, I'd trade my shell for this opportunity!" finished Raph. Leo looked at his brother with disapproval. What would Master Splinter think about their unseemly behavior?

"Go, Leo, go!" hollered Mikey excitedly. "We need some action!"

"Yeah, it's not the best time for your nerdy side to take over!" (Raph)

"The nerds are people too. They get horny all the time!" (Donnie, spoken from experience)

"N..no…" his resolve was weakening very fast. Perhaps, he tried to convince himself, the devious kunoichi had a plan that would save them all from the clutches of the tentacle monster. Definitely, she always had a plan…

"Y…yes!" he nodded curtly and let the Kraken move him closer to the girl.

Karai's chest was heaving slightly. Was she distraught? Was she in pain? Leo didn't want to become the additional source of her suffering. Karai was always so sure of herself, so arrogant, so haughty, so…beautiful. The goddess, unsullied by human or mutant touch. And now he had to deprive her of her …honor.

"What are you waiting for?" she looked at him strangely, as if weighing again the correctness of her decision in choosing him over his brothers. "Let's begin! And," her head turned to the direction of her captor's slavering maw. "You need to release Leo's arms, you know? Otherwise it would be difficult for him to undress me properly."

"Release the hands of the one known as turtle!" the Kraang ordered though the loudspeaker. "The Kraang is warning the intruder: unexpected moves are highly unadvisable! Resistance will be met with deadly force!"

"Yadda, yadda…" the kunoichi muttered. "Don't spoil the fun!"

Leonardo, with his hands freed at last, although with his legs still bound securely, looked expectantly at his adversary/partner in crime.

"Let's begin," the Foot clan's member sighed as if extremely bored from all this nonsense. "Start with my wrist guards."

In succinct, straight to the point phrases she explained him where to look for hidden clasps and concealed fastenings. It was a tricky thing indeed to divest the female ninja of all that metal. If he were not told beforehand where to look he would've never accomplished that task.

"So what's the plan?" Leo asked her in half tone, his lips not moving.

"Oh, there's no plan," she answered barely audible. Her gleaming breastplate was coming off, falling to the ground with a loud clank.

"No plan?" he asked again, relieving her of her armored gloves.

"I'm improvising," she pointed to her razor sharp leg guards he forgot to take off.

"Oh," Leo muttered something like an excuse. It was a tricky kind of job indeed.

Piece after piece, the perfectly designed armor of the Foot clan was coming off the restrained girl, leaving the kunoichi's body deliciously vulnerable. The greedy tentacles of the mutated monster were shivering in anticipation, patting her legs and arms, now free from the cumbersome plates. When the last piece of protecting covering was removed from Karai's body, the young turtle stopped, detaching his hands from the girl with utter haste as if he they were burned. And maybe they were. Although he tried to be cautious and not to touch the girl unnecessarily, he still couldn't avoid some of her body parts. His thick fingers remembered the contours of her yielding body, completely, if only for a moment, in his power…

Karai, still spread between the writhing tentacles, was left in her form filing clothes, consisting of mesh short she usually wore under the armor and skin tight legging. To Leo she looked like a black bird, caught in the hunter's net.

"Why did the one called turtle stop?" the Kraang asked. There was a hint of… something in the monotony of the collective voice. "The task is yet unfinished."

"There's no more armor!" the young leader shouted. "What else do I have to do?"

"Do we have to …spell it to you?" his brawler brother asked, his voice strained.

"Such an opportunity, wasted on Leo!" Donatello wailed.

"I'll help!" Mikey, all sunshine and roses, gladly offered.

"No, you won't!"

Karai, her cheeks slightly flushed (from distress? From fear? From… From humiliation, for sure!), her breasts heaving, was looking at the blue clad hero expectantly, as if waiting for him to finish the job he started so successfully.

"You'll have to strip me completely," she said, looking straight into his eyes. "Take off all of my clothes, to the last piece."

His throat suddenly dry, Leonardo the Fairless Leader squawked.

"A..all of it?"

His imagination was running wide. He saw Karai's creamy skin, completely uncovered, her slender neck, her perfect b…breasts, her round and firm bottom… Somewhere behind his back two of his three brothers (guess which ones) were having a massive nosebleed.

"The Kraang wants to see you naked?"

She sighed, exasperated by his persistent naiveté.

"Don't you all?"

**Author's note. Kotowaru means "I refuse/I decline!" **

**Next question. What should come off first? Karai's top or…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The turtles belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon and not to me for obvious reasons.**

**Warning: Suggestive themes, crack, dubious content, tasteless humor, nudity. Blatant fanservice! **

**Joint project of shimbashka/astrau**

Leonardo the intrepid leader was having second thoughts. The evil Kraang wanted to see Karai completely naked, or as they say in France, au naturel, that is without the protective layer of her clothes. What an evil plan indeed, to mess in such a manner with the heads of the poor misguided turtle brothers!

"What are you waiting for?" the girl nudged him impatiently. Leo just hoped that Karai had a plan to stop this madness…

"Top or bottom?" mused Raph behind his back.

"Somebody, cover Mikey's eyes!" yelled Donnie. "He's underage!"

"Hey, not fair! So are you!" Mikey was not amused.

"We are different!"

"Aw…" One giant appendage slid over Mikey's head, covering his eyes completely. Oh, and Leo still was unsure where to begin.

Top or bottom… That is a question!

The Kraken took the matters in his own hands, or rather appendages, pushing the young turtle to Karai's nether regions.

So bottom it was.

"Do it already!" Karai hissed. "The turtles really are slowest creatures on earth!"

"Technically it is not true…" started Donnie. Leo was not listening.

He always considered himself a decisive person and so he put his trembling hands on Karai's shapely hips-

"It wasn't very difficult, was it?"

Her leggings fell down and her yummy bottom appeared before their eyes completely uncovered.

"Hey, she's not wearing panties!" cried Donnie, completely flabbergasted.

"So what?" she shot back. "The panties are constraining my movements!"

"Indeed!" mused Raph."Girl, you just made my day. Or night. Or whatever time it is now!"

Dark wisp of her pubic hair looked so tantalizingly close. What mysteries were hidden behind this forbidden door? Leo gulped. His imagination was running wild.

"Oh, my…"

The dark triangle between her legs was so inviting. The poor turtle wanted to bury himself deep inside those creamy thighs, to explore, to conquer and to plunder. The thought was so wrong that he squashed it before it matured and led him somewhere he'd be ashamed to go unsupervised.

As if reading his thought and visualizing his fantasies, the greedy tentacles encased the legs of the girl, spreading them wide apart. Then the thick appendages attacked the hidden fortress, hidden between her thighs.

"That's the standard cavity search procedure," Leo tried to convince himself. "The Kraken is just looking for illegal substances and nothing else!"

The nether regions of the kunoichi were completely buried under the mass of the writhing tentacles. Her face was flushed, her lips parted, her breathing fast and shallow. And then she made a strange sound that resembled a muffled groan. Was the monster hurting her? Leonardo, being the staunch follower of Captain Ryan's teachings, wanted to tear the wily creature into pieces with his bare hands.

"Sh…" Karai groaned.

What was she trying to tell him? Sh.. Sh*t?

"Take off her shirt," Raph, who was watching the proceedings with rapt attention, explained to his clueless brother.

"Oh…"

Leo tugged the hem of Karai's shirt, bearing her midriff. The impatient tentacles just took it from here, pulling the black cloth in one go. Now Karai was completely naked if you don't count the black lacy bra, holding her bouncy breasts in captivity.

The young turtle leader, now completely flushed and nervous, was patting the body of Karai in search of the fastening of her bra.

"Look…behind," she whispered, tilting her head back. Her face bore the strangest expression, something akin to astonishment? The greedy tentacles nudged the turtle leader to hurry up and not to waste time.

At last he found the elusive clasp and undid it. The silky thing slid smoothly from her shoulders, now completely useless. Leo was slowly pulling it off, quite curious to see what was behind that black lace. The Kraken, unsatisfied with the slow proceedings, decided to help him and tore the bra off, opening the marvelous view to the company present.

Suddenly Leo's hands were cupping two perfect mounds. He looked at the dark nipples that were erect and invitingly close. He wanted suck and to bite them. The taste would be delicious, for sure!

Raph was cackling behind his back.

"I did it! I saw the girl in the buff! I'm going to die one happy turtle!"

Donnie, almost unconscious from the constant nosebleed, managed only a 'hmmmm".

Mikey, unable to see anything, was loudly protesting this unfair treatment.

And Leo thought that Karai was the most beautiful girl in the world! The owner of the most perfect tits!

And the foul Kraken was molesting the most perfect chest that by right should belong to the eldest turtle brother!

Plan be damned, he was going to act very soon!

Karai was wreathing in the grasp of the large tentacles that patted, caressed, probed her incessantly, and the poor Leo decided that it was unbearable sight to watch!

Suddenly, the whole body of the girl started to twitch uncontrollably and she bit her lips hard to muffle her screams. Brave girl, Leo thought. She doesn't want to show her pain to the enemy. If he were in her place, he'd do the same.

Raph, on the other hand, was not impressed.

"She got her fun! Now is the best time to eat her!"

As if heeding the brawler's advice, the giant creature pulled Karai back abruptly, dislodging her from Leo's hands.

"The unknown intruder will be consumed by the great Kraken!"

The sound of the Kraang's voice was definitely gloating.

"No!" cried distressed Leo.  
"At last!" cried his two younger brothers.

Karai was put once again on the large tongue of the mutant, like a jewel on a cushion. She let herself be positioned as the Kraken wished, not fighting back. Her still flushed face hold the expression of total bliss and satisfaction.

"That was..something," she murmured. "I couldn't even imagine something like that was possible! Thank you!" she nodded to the Kraken who growled in return, anticipating for sure the best meal in his life.

"Thank you too!" she winked to Leo. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"What is the plan?" his lips moved silently.

"Who needs it?" she waived her hand.

Her slim hand was the last thing he saw before she disappeared completely in the dark maw of the eagerly waiting monster…

TBC

We are almost finished. The last chapter remains!


End file.
